Living through the Phans
by Catnipisnotonfire12
Summary: RE-UPLOADED. Phan. Why does Dan care so little about his fans writing phanfiction? It's through their sweet, fluffy stories Dan can live his dream life with Phil, because Phil would never actually want to be with him...Would he? One shot. R&R no hate please. Rated for mild swearing. Set the day after Dan's video 'Dan the Dinosaur.'


**Living through the Phans **

**Phan. Why does Dan care so little about his fans writing phanfiction? It's through their sweet, fluffy stories Dan can live his dream life with Phil, because Phil would never actually want to be with him...Would he? One shot. R&R no hate please. Rated for mild swearing. Set the day after Dan's video 'Dan the Dinosaur.'**

**Enjoy, I, uh, don't own the idea of Phan? It's weird saying stuff like that with real life people! RATED T FOR MILD SWEARING. Then again, Dan swears more in his videos than he does in this anyway.**

It was a usual lazy Saturday for Dan. A new video was up, he and Phil were prepared for tomorrow's live show and he'd just finished cleaning the last remains of the _Krave _challenge. All was good.

"Ugh, finally!" Dan huffed, dragging out an old Tesco bag filled with _Krave_ cereal. A couple of odd pieces were writhing out of the plastic, dropping onto the living room carpet.

"Why did we have to do that in my room? So. Much. Mess. Should have just gone outside. " He stopped still for a second. "Then again, maybe that wouldn't have been such a good idea."

Phil nodded, looking up from his laptop screen. "Yeah, it would have been weird outside - you in a dinosaur, sorry a _danosaur_, costume - and me splayed out like I was giving birth to a rope. Would_probably _turn a few heads."

At his own comment, Phil blushed, whereas Dan just smiled slyly. "Well, I actually meant it would be a bad idea to go outside because, you know, it's the _outside_. It's anti-vlogger territory. Then again, your reason works too."

Dan dumped the plastic bag in the bin, grabbed himself a box of Malteasers, and in one swift motion grabbed his laptop from the side and jumped onto the sofa - slouching down and turning the power on.

"Time for fourteen hours of consecutive Internet." He sighed happily, watching the windows logo light up.

Phil laughed. Dan smiled at how innocently childlike that laugh was - one of the many things he loved about Phil - like he was all the good and innocent to Dan's bad and corrupt.

Unrequited love was a bitch.

"How's the personal trainer going?" Phil asked as Dan stuffed a handful of Malteasers into his mouth.

"Wht prsnl traina?" He asked, voice muffled by the sticky chocolate and honeycomb treats in his mouth.

Phil rolled his eyes. "That's disgusting Dan!" Dan shrugged as he logged into his computer - willing the screen to load faster.

"And you know, the personal trainer you hired to force you to get fit?" Dan's eyes widened.

"Shit! I'd forgotten about her." Phil rolled his eyes again. "How do you forget a person you PAY to get you fit?"

Dan laughed nervously. "By, uh, letting her train me twice before I forgot to pay her for more sessions."

"DAN!" Phil exclaimed, a smile toying on his lips.

The other Youtuber shrugged. "What did you expect really?" Phil nodded in acceptance. "True." There was silence for a while, the two of them browsing Tumblr and YouTube comments when Phil began talking.

"Dan," he started - sitting up slightly. "Why do you encourage people to write so much fanfiction about us?"

Alarm bells began to ring in Dan's head, his heart pounding slightly. "Uh, I don't. I say I don't mind people shipping me with other real life people, I never tell people to write Phan."

Slightly scowling, Phil scrolled down the web page on his laptop.

"Really? Because there are a ton of examples..." He clicked on Dan's old video:

_'I Will Go Down With This Ship'_

Phil skipped to roughly 3 minutes in. Video Dan was finishing his sentence:

_"As you all know I'm a strong pervader of general creepiness on the Internet, so if anything I'll just find it funny..."_ He then went on to read the Pokemon fanfiction of he and Phil they had mock recreated.

Dan was blushing hard, wishing for the sofa to swallow him whole. Once he gave the green light for phanfiction, the fic numbers just rocketed up, and he had more fun than he cared to admit reading that Pokemon phanfiction (as well as ones before it) - especially the 'hot pokey sleeping bag sex' at the end.

Video Dan continued. _"YOU want to write fanfiction about ME having hot pokey sex under the stars with my one of my FRIENDS? Well knock yourselves out..."_ Dan stopped listening. He just wanted to lift Phil's laptop and throw it out of the window. Why did he say those things?

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

The video ended, but Phil didn't say anything. He just opened another:

_'Dan vs. Phil.'_

There was no mention to Dan's utter love for Phil in this video, thank God, but there was that little side note Dan was almost certain he'd taken down. About he preferred "Phan" to "Dan and Phil."

_Kill me, kill me, God please help,_ Dan was chanting in his head. _I swear I took that side note down!_

Phil stopped the video, turning towards Dan who was now sat up and trying not to look panicked. "And don't even get me started on the fact you insisted reading..." He shuddered at the memory. "The skin fic."

"Then there's all your tweets and Facebook posts and live shows and- just, what the Hell Dan? Look, it doesn't bother me if people write fanfiction about us either, but you advertise it more than Tumblr sometimes. Why?"

_Because I'm hopelessly in love with you Phil, but I can't tell you so I indirectly ask people to write fanfiction about us, so I can live the life I want with you through our Phans._ Dan thought, but instead shrugged, blushing like mad; eyes trained onto the floor.

"I'll stop, I swear." Dan mumbled.

Phil stood up, staring at him slightly quizzically, before sitting beside Dan - who was now sat up straight with his laptop and Malteasers on the floor and hair covering his eyes - as if he were trying to get away from Phil.

"Do you..Do you _read _them?" He asked, and Dan wasn't sure what tone of voice he was using. Curious? It sounded curious. Knowing Dan's luck, he'd probably got a letter wrong - and it was just Phil sounding outraged and _furious._

For a second, Dan thought about admitting it. Thought about how every night he stayed up till late at night with the screen light blaring at his face as he trawled through endless fanfiction websites reading the Phan pairing stories under 'Web shows.'

Most of the time they were sweet and fluffy, a particular favourite of Dan's (and one he read often, and had almost memorized word-for-word) was one that described he and Phil coming out together via a YouTube video. It was all perfect and sweet and official, something they'd never actually be. Occasionally, though, he'd delve into the sections with content like the end of the Pokemon fic, but rarely.

Then he realized just how creepy it sounded, just how creepy it _was, _reading fanfiction about you and your best friend - so Dan shook his head. He tried his best to look slightly disgusted. "How could you think that Phil? They're just a few shout outs." Dan waved off, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

Phil shrugged. "I just wondered. I have before."

Dan's heart stopped. His mind was racing. _Hold up. Phil has read Phanfiction? _What the Hell did that mean?

"Oh really. Well, I uh...I guess I've read the odd one or two but-"

Phil cut him off. "I read at least one almost every night." He admitted. "I have a particular favourite, to do with a video we make." He was saying this with such _confidence _that Dan rarely heard in his best friend's voice. Right now, Dan's heart was in his throat, blood was ringing in his ears as he tried to remember how to speak.

"The one on AO3?" Phil nodded. "That's uh...One of my favourites too."

They sat their for a second, in pure awkward silence. Till Phil leaned in.

The moment Phil's lips touched Dan's he was was lost. With in seconds Dan's lips were moving in rhythm with Phil's, running along the bottom of his lip to get entrance to Phil's mouth. His hands wrapped around Phil's waist - and Phil's reached up into Dan's hair and weaving his fingers through the hobbit hairstyle.

Dan Howell loved irony, and one of the few things he could think of in that moment is how ironic that this moment was something that you would easily expect to be written in a him it _felt _like a paragraph from a fanfiction. Any minute now he'd wake up 3am that morning with his laptop on his bed and Phil snoring in the room beside him and this moment was nothing but a dream his mind had recreated from an old fanfic he'd read.

Phil pulled back a few centimeters; hands not leaving Dan's hair. "Dan I-" he looked like he was about to apologize, and Dan didn't want this moment to be ruined.

"Shut up and kiss me." He demanded. Phil laughed. "Ever the romantic Dan. I love that." Dan grinned.

"I love _you."_

It was a mistake; a natural human response. But Dan regretted it immediately. "Phil I-"

"I love you too Dan, have done for so long. Since Philisnotonfire 1." He smirked slightly, lips brushing against Dan's. "Now shut up and kiss me." Phil demanded, leaning back in.

**-Fin-**

**Hope you enjoyed! Fanfiction inception! Hehe. Second Phanfic in the last two days - I'm enjoying these! Any ideas/requests, just message me (or if you are a guest review it!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEWS ARE LOVE. No hate! Thank you for reading!**

**-Catnipisnotonfire12**


End file.
